Pop Go The Wiggles! (video)
Pop Go the Wiggles is a 2007 video of nursery rhymes. Plot Opening: The Wiggles logo spins off the mailbox, then turns into the yellow-with-red-outline, all-caps title, then spins out of sight. The Wiggles introduce themselves. They're going to sing and recite some nursery rhymes. Song #1: This Old Man All the Wiggles are dressed up as old men. Wags gets the bones. Song #2: Pop Goes The Weasel (Greg) Greg turns the jack-in-the-box and Captain pops out. Greg introduces the next song and opens the music door. Song #3: Murray Had A Turtle Jeff plays the doctor. Anthony plays the nurse. Caterina plays the lady with the polka-dotted purse. Song #4: Hickory Dickory Dock Greg sings this one. Song #5: English Country Garden Dorothy sings the verse where she lists a bunch of flowers. Captain sings the second verse where he lists some insects. Dorothy repeats the first verse. Song #6: the Teddy Bear mascot and Ben plays the duke recites Round the Garden Like A Teddy Bear Song #7: Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush. Wiggly dance around. Dorothy, and Captain sing different verses. Then the Wiggles sing a verse together. Anthony introduces the next song. Song #8: Pussycat Pussycat Greg sings. Anthony sings as the pussycat. Debut of Queen Michelle. Song #9: - Anthony recites What Do You Suppose? Song #10: See-Saw Margery Daw Featuring Dorothy and Captain. Look for Muzza's guitar solo! Song #11: Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around Featuring the Teddy Bear mascot and Ben plays the duke. The Wiggles are in a music box and they turn around individually like those music figurines. Greg sings this one. Song #12: Mary Had A Little Lamb Lyn plays Mary as she dances with the Wiggly kids. Song #13: Pop Goes the Weasel (Anthony) Anthony turns the jack-in-the-box and pop goes the captain. Song #14: Three Little Kittens Greg holds a book and sings, Murray plays guitar. Jeff, Captain, and Anthony play the three kittens. Caterina plays the mommy kitten. (Carolyn Ferrie sings for Caterina.) Song #15: Two Fine Gentlmen Song #16: Anthony recites Gregory Griggs Murray introduces the next song which involves some French, and opens the guitar door. Song #17: Frere Jacques Dorothy sings the first verse in French. Sam sings the second verse in English. Then both of them alternate French and English verses. Murray and Anthony Song #1'''8: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Sam sings this song while sitting on the moon. The Wiggles and mascots are sitting in the stars. Captain. '''Song #19: Pop Goes the Weasel (Jeff) Jeff turns the jack-in-the-box and pop goes the captain. Song #20: There Was A Princess Sam recites and sings this tale about the princess. Murray plays the guitar. Lyn plays the princess. Emily plays the queen. Later after the princess falls asleep and the forest grew around, there's supposed to be a gallant prince. That would be Sam. Captain takes over and sings the second half of the story. Song #21: Murray recites Diddle Diddle dumpling Song #22: Incy Wincy Spider Sam sings this one. Jeff plays the keyboard. Captain greets Anthony. Captain asks if he saw the song that just played, but Anthony hasn't. So Captain recites the rhyme, Anthony demonstrates the spider. When they get to the "Down came the rain and washed the spider out" part, Captain pours the watering can on Anthony's hands. Afterwards, Captain asks what he thought, and Anthony likes it. He wants to hear another one. So Captain grabs the big watering can and sings Song #23: It's Raining, It's Pouring. Captain pours the watering can on top of Anthony's head and Anthony gets really wet. Song #24: The Grand Old Duke of York Captain sings the song. the Teddy Bear mascot and Ben plays the duke. The 10,000 men are Anthonys and Jeffs all CGI'ed into the scene. Song #25: The Farmer in the Dell Sam and Dorothy alternate singing verses and the Wiggly dancers play the different characters as they dance in a circle. Anthony announces each of the verses. Jeff introduces the next song, and recites/demonstrates the verse. Song #26: Ring a Ring O' Rosy. Dorothy, and Captain each sing a verse. They dance the Teddy Bear mascot and Ben plays the duke recites A Star (higher than a house, higher than a tree…) Song #27: Oranges and Lemons The Wiggles and Friends are dressed with their heads like bells. St. Clemens - Greg St. Martin - Jeff Old Bailey - Murray Shoreditch - Anthony Stepney - Caterina Bow - Captain Afterwards, Greg is in his pajamas. He and Dorothy sing the last verse. Song #28: Pop Goes The Weasel (Murray) Murray turns the jack-in-the-box and pop goes the captain. Song #29: Miss Polly had a Dolly Greg sings. Dorothy plays Miss Polly. Anthony plays the doctor. Song #30: Jack and Jill Ben plays Jack. Lyn plays Jill. Then Dorothy sings a verse. The Captain sings a verse. Then all the Wiggles sing a verse. Song #31: Lavenders Blue Greg and Jeff sing this one. Greg and Jeff is dressed in king robes. Anthony and Murray play blue and red guitars. Song #32: Little Bo Peep Larissa plays Little Bo Peep. Anthony plays conga drums. Kid plays the lost sheep. Lyn, Caterina, and Kristy are the three sheep in the background. Song #33: London Bridge is Falling Down The Wiggles play London Bridge, and the dancers do another London Bridge. Song #34: Did You Ever See A Lassie? Ben and Lyn play the laddie and lassie. In the background, Jeff plays a big tambourine drum. Murray plays guitar. Sam sings, and dances with Anthony. Song #35: Pat-A-Cake Teddy Bear mascot, Ben plays the duke, and Young Boy Pirate are playing with colored dough with Anthony and Sam. They recite and do the actions. The second time, Anthony says let's do it really fast, so they do just that. Song #36: Dry Bones Sam sings the song as a professor (not singalottasonga though). Captain is on the wall chart, and he shakes each part as Sam points. The others dance in Top Hats with the Wiggly dancers lining the sides. The Wiggles hoped you enjoyed singing and reciting the nursery rhymes. They say goodbye. There is also video footage of the different characters during the closing credits. Pop Go the Wiggles Previews #Angelina Ballerina in Rose Fairy Princess and Angelina in the Wings #Horton Hears a Who #Splish Splash Big Red Boat #Here Comes the Big Red Car #Barney's Beach Party #Kipper's Amazing Discoveries #Busy Bob and Silly Spud #Celebrate with Bob Category:Wiggles videos